Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd (simply known as Zedd) is the recurring antagonist in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers franchise. He is the main antagonist in Season 2 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, one of the two main antagonists in Season 3 (alongside Bowser He's Clostest Ally), as well as a minor antagonist in Zeo and In Space, and the quaternary antagonist in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. History Taking the Reins Zedd came to Earth after hearing of Rita Repulsa's failure to defeat the Power Rangers. Finding this to be a disgrace, he imprisoned her inside her space dumpster, hurled her into space, and took over the job of destroying the Rangers himself. Zedd then used his powers to create the monster Pirantishead, who defeated the Dinozords and assumed control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. After the Rangers got their zords back under control, Zedd angrily opened a crevice in the Earth that swallowed all the Dinozords, with the exception of the Dragonzord. But the Rangers struck back with their new Thunderzords and defeated Pirantishead, though Zedd wasn't ready to give up so easily. He once desired Kimberly to be his queen based on her good looks and tenacity, and sent Goldar to capture, brainwash and train her into being so, but his plan failed when it was discovered that the magic dust that was used to entrance her didn't work and that she was really doing a Rita impression to fool Goldar and buy the Rangers enough time to rescue her. Zedd has hated Kimberly ever since. He continued to battle the Rangers, creating monsters from various objects on Earth. Later after it became clear that Tommy's Green Ranger powers were truly starting to fade, Zedd began creating monsters specifically designed for the task for draining them. Eventually he used a green crystal and a monster called Turbanshell to take the last remnants of Tommy's powers so as to fuel his own team of Dark Rangers. However Tommy foiled Zedd's plans, though he still lost his powers. Another of the dark emperor's plans was creating candles, similar to the green candle Rita used to drain Tommy's powers in the first place, for Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly so as to drain their powers as well. Jason, who was haunted by the fact that he had failed to save Tommy's powers in the same situation, overcame his doubt and managed to foil this plan as well. After the Rangers were rejoined by Tommy, now the White Tiger Ranger, Zedd realized that they were much formidable than he had wanted to admit. When three of the Rangers, Jason, Zack, and Trini were leaving Angel Grove, he unleashed his own zord, the titanic Serpentera, which could have easily wiped out the Rangers' zords. However he could nott do so since the zord's power drained rather quickly. But the Rangers managed to transfer the powers to three other teenagers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha before Zedd could attack with Serpentera. Marriage to Rita Soon the time came for Zedd to undergo his Centennial Recharge, a state of slumber when he would recharge his evil energies. However Rita Repulsa returned with a plan for revenge, she contacted Finster, who made her a love potion. She poured it into the recharging machine, which made Zedd fall in love with her upon his awakening, instantly marrying her. Now with both Zedd and Rita to deal with, the Rangers were barely able to win their battles. The schemes they came up with included the creation of an evil clone of Tommy, Tom Oliver, and sending the Rangers to the past. Zedd wasn't happy when Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, showed up, who constantly annoyed him and often called him "Ed", much to his chagrin. Later Goldar managed to get the love potion out of Zedd's system, but much to everyone's shock, he still had feelings for Rita. Zedd and Rita eventually managed to capture Kimberly so as to force the Rangers to act as the pilots for their newly discovered Shogunzords. When Tommy attempted to rescue her, the Emperor of Evil engaged the White Ranger himself and easily defeated him in combat. The only reason Tommy survived, was because he destroyed Zedd's Z Staff and he retreated. Later when Master Vile arrived on the Moon seeking the Zeo Crystal, Zedd was pushed off to the side, something he wasn't happy about. Needless to say, he was ecstatic when Vile left after his defeat at the hands of the Aquitan Rangers. Thanks to the Orb of Doom turning back time and transforming the Rangers into children, Zedd only had an aquatic group of aliens, who weakened on land, to deal with. Eventually he got his hands on a map of the Command Center and managed to find a weak point in its defenses. Zedd sent Rito and Goldar to plant a bomb and steal the Zeo Crystal, which they were successful at. ''Zeo'' However before they could celebrate their victory, Zedd and Rita's palace was attacked by the Machine Empire, forcing them to flee., although he didn't want to, as they planned to go live with Rita's father. Using Serpentera, they went to stay with Master Vile in the M51 Galaxy, but they weren't defeated yet. Zedd and Rita later returned in a camper so as to take down King Mondo and the Machine Empire. They used a series of plots to prevent the robots from emerging the victors and even helped the Rangers at one point, so as to foil a plot by Prince Gasket, where he brainwashed Tommy into thinking he was leader of the Machine Empire. Finally, Zedd used a bomb to blow up the Royal House of Gadgetry, leaving the empire to crumble. ''Turbo'' Zedd and Rita briefly appeared during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, the film used to set up the next Power Rangers series, Power Rangers Turbo. Divatox called Rita to get advice on how to fight the Power Rangers, but the sorceress instead complained about Zedd's snoring and told Divatox to run, instead of attempting to fight. It was believed that during the'' Turbo season, Zedd and Rita were raising their son, Thrax, which is why they didn't attack Earth. ''In Space Zedd and his wife later attended a meeting of the United Alliance of Evil on the Cimmerian Planet organized by Dark Specter, where he toasted the lord of evil's capture of Zordon. Later Zedd and Rita joined in the United Alliance of Evil's assault on the universe and assaulted the Vica Galaxy, taking control quickly and defeating the Gold Zeo Ranger in the process. Eventually, Dark Specter, Astronema, Darkonda, and Ecliptor were all defeated, leaving Zedd, Rita, Divatox's forces and the Machine Empire the only villains still fighting. However, the wave of energy from Zordon's sacrifice washed over them, while it destroyed most of the forces of the UAE, Zedd and Rita were spared and transformed into humans. Super Legends However, Zedd returned as the main antagonist in the video game. Power Rangers Super Legends, where he was corrupted and transformed back by a past version of himself. He proceeded to wreak havoc throughout time and it took a combined team of Power Rangers from different times to defeat him. Zedd was defeated and fled to a void outside time, but he dropped a time crystal in the process, trapping him there. Personality In his debut appearance and 40 episodes after, Zedd starts off as a very scary, creepy, ominous, menacing, dangerous, rebarbative, obstreperous, temperamental, uncompromising, confrontational, objectionable, antipathetic, frightening, rebellious, delinquent, prejudicial, traitorous, obstinate, stubborn, wayward, unruly, cruel, defiant, loathsome, tempestuous, manipulative, blasphemous, egocentric, monstrous, disorderly, treacherous, materialistic, contumacious, destructive, turbulent, despiteful, quarrelsome, and recalcitrant character. He is extremely diabolical, opprobrious, and vituperative, so he abuses his lackeys, silencing Goldar and others frequently and blaming them for most failures rather than taking responsibility for those failures himself. However, during and after The Wedding, thanks to Rita's Love Potion, his personality changes to a mostly kind, loving, rapturous, benevolent, compassionate, sympathetic, solicitous, delighted, friendly, polite, charming, empathetic, demonstrative, optimistic, tender, idolatrous, appreciative, thoughtful, selfless, lenient, and caring person around Rita, but he still abuses her and others when he doesn't get his way; for example, during their first marital argument, he silenced Rita and demanded her respect from him when she blamed him for their recent failure, then refused to comply to her listening to him from then on. Zedd harbored a lot of disrespect for Master Vile, especially when he got pushed to the side and also expressed disdain for him having stopped them from destroying Angel Grove. When he was turned good by Zordon's Energy Wave, his evil personality traits were mostly purged; his love for Rita was enough for Zordon's energy to turn him into a human being. However, Zedd's hunger for power remained, as shown in Super Legends, he missed his former power and travelled back in time to witness his former self, which led to him becoming evil again. Whether this is canon can be debated, since the events of the game aren't shown during the TV series. Powers and Abilities Zedd has dangerous dark powers, mainly utilizing them to create monsters out of objects. He also possessed grenades that he would throw down to his monsters that would allow them to grow. After marrying Rita, she and Zedd would cross their staffs to grow the monsters. He is also a very capable hand to hand fighter, since he easily defeated Tommy in combat. Zedd can also use his powers to see things that are far away. Among other things, he is able to teleport, create illusions - such as his first appearance in the second season in the form of giant projection in space above the palace Rita. Also, in some cases, it could create things out of thin air to turn them to any other object, and throw lightning bolts from his hands, which are often frightened his minions. Gallery Lord-zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd The Z Staff.jpg|The Z Staff Videos Lord Zedd's Theme Trivia *Zedd has referrered to himself as "Galactic Overlord Zedd" during In Space and also as "Prince of Darkness" in Power Rangers Live. *Some parents complained about Zedd being too frightening to younger children. As a result, Zedd was toned down after marrying Rita. *Lord Zedd was the first main villain of Power Rangers to be American creation that does not have a Super Sentai counterpart. *Lord Zedd's costume changes in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *Lord Zedd is the only villain purified by Zordon's energy wave to return to being evil. *In the 2017 Power Rangers film, Rita states that while she may have been stopped from collecting the Zeo Crystal, others will come for it. This implies that Zedd will soon arrive and become the main antagonist of the sequel. **Promotional material for the film stated that Rita was to collect the Crystal for Zedd rather than herself, hinting that Zedd was the true mastermind. However, she does not mention him in the movie and instead wants it only for herself, implying that she has either betrayed him or was planning on doing so before her failure. Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Summoners Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed Category:Usurper Category:Magic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Monarchs Category:Redeemed